Demasiadas Razones
by HeraY
Summary: Solo deseaba que lo viera como su igual. NnoitraxNeliel


-

-

**Demasiadas Razones**

-

-

Sus espadas se cruzaron con una determinación desigual. Por una parte, Santa Teresa luchaba por acorralar a Gamuza, con una fuerza y una firmeza extraordinarias, sin embargo, ésta última conseguía esquivarla con facilidad. Nnoitra sintió la presencia de Neliel por su lado izquierdo, por lo que su enorme arma fue directa hacia ella, sin ningún tipo de vacilación.

- ¡Joder! – Gritó cuando ésta rozó el aire. Sin embargo, no había obtenido el rango de Octava Espada por pura casualidad, supo al instante que Neliel, con una velocidad admirable se había trasladado a su espalda, por lo que se giró rápidamente, y agarrando fuertemente a Santa Teresa de cada extremo, logró parar su ataque. Gamuza impactó contra el frío hierro de su arma.

Le costaba horrores admitirlo, pero la joven tenía una fuerza asombrosa. Aunque no era eso precisamente lo que más le enfurecía. Era su _jodida_ mirada de condescendencia mientras ejercía más presión, consiguiendo que él tuviera que apoyar una rodilla en la arena para aguantar el asalto. Le devolvió la mirada con rabia, queriendo decirle en una muda respuesta que no ganaría, no esta vez.

- ¿Aún quieres seguir con esto, Nnoitra? – Su tono era aburrido, lo cual incrementó su frustración - Ya sabemos cómo va a acabar, no perdamos el tiempo.

Contuvo la respiración al notar como el Reiatsu de Neliel aumentaba. Gotas de sudor bajaban por su rostro, sentía como sus extremidades perdían fuerza segundo a segundo, de repente, su arma parecía pesar una tonelada. Se negó a soltarla. No volvería a perder, le demostraría a esa zorra que no era tan débil como ella pensaba.

Ella observó su insistencia en silencio. Día tras día, segundo tras segundo, pelea tras pelea, siempre era igual. Nunca se rendía, ni aún en el estado en el que se encontraba soltaba esa maldita espada. Apartó la suya propia y se dió la vuelta.

Nnoitra notó que toda la tensión y adrenalina concentrada en sus brazos desaparecía, junto con el reiatsu de la Tercera Espada, que había disminuido notablemente. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante, apoyando sus manos junto con su arma en el suelo, presa del cansancio. Alzó la vista, y apretó la mandíbula al ver la figura de la joven alejarse.

- ¡Vuelve aquí, maldita sea! - Le gritó. Ella giró un poco su rostro, dejando entrever su perfil y su mirada. Su silencio era una clara pregunta, aún a sabiendas de lo que quería el moreno. - ¡No hemos terminado, Neliel!

La odiaba. En esos momentos la odiaba más que nunca. Odiaba su mirada, la cual siempre parecía expresar una superioridad demasiado inalcanzable como para que él pudiera siquiera plantearse alcanzarla.

- Sí, Nnoitra - Su rostro volvió a girarse hacia delante. Reanudó su camino, con pasos lentos pero firmes - Hemos terminado.

Odiaba su expresión indescifrable. Nunca estaba seguro de lo que se le podía estar pasando por la cabeza, de qué era lo que realmente pensaba sobre los planes de Aizen ó que pensaba cada vez que hundía su espada en el cuerpo de un enemigo que sólo pretendía salvar lo que le pertenecía. Pero sí estaba seguro de algo. Lo consideraba inferior a ella, débil, indigno de ser llamado "Espada". Lo sabía. Y por ello le demostraría cuán equivocada estaba.

Apoyó el filo de la espada en la arena, y se agarró a ella para incorporarse, retomando su anterior posición. Respiró lentamente, una sádica sonrisa empezaba a formarse en sus labios. Levantó el brazo, sujetando el arma y lo estiró, ignorando su dolor. Santa Teresa resplandeció ante el sol.

- Dije que hoy te derrotaría - Alzó la voz. - Y así será.

Quería ver en su mirada sorpresa, quería ver en su rostro temor, cuando finalmente tomara consciencia de lo que iba a hacer. Sin embargo, sólo detuvo sus pasos. Apretó con rabia el mango de la espada al ver que no se giraba. Su indiferencia era clara, y realmente dolorosa. No lo aguantaba más, liberaría, la derrotaría, y por fin, lo consideraría un igual.

- ¡Reza, Santa Te...

Siempre había admirado su rapidez y agilidad a la hora de luchar contra ella, sin embargo, en momentos como aquel, lo consideraba una auténtica molestia. La mano derecha de Neliel yacía cerrada en torno a la muñeca del moreno, donde sujetaba a su fiel arma y la otra reposaba sobre sus labios. Había retrocedido rápida como un rayo, y él ni siquiera lo había notado hasta que estuvo agachada frente a él, a su misma altura e impidiendo que diera paso a su liberación.

Creía que si liberaba, ella lo vería como un auténtico rival, su lucha sería esta vez a muerte, y no una estúpida pelea donde ella simplemente le seguía el juego. Como siempre, volvía a sentirse minúsculo a su lado.

Otra razón más para odiarla.

La mano que yacía en su boca bajó lentamente, sus dedos yacieron en los labios de Nnoitra unos segundos, que él juraría que fueron horas. Su otra mano no se apartó de su muñeca.

El moreno no apartó su mirada de la de ella. Comprendió que con su poder sellado ó sin sellar, ella lo vencería, y con ello lo hundiría. Y no sabía que sentir al ver en sus ojos que no quería que eso pasara, no al menos en ese instante, ni en ese día y mucho menos en aquel solitario desierto de Las Noches.

Suspiró.

- ... Realmente no te soporto, Neliel - Le espetó.

Ella bajó un poco la cabeza, sus labios se curvaron un poco, si fue una pequeña sonrisa ó simplemente una ligera mueca, Nnoitra nunca lo supo, pues su largo pelo cubrió su cara al levantarse y apartar la mano de él. Esta vez supo que no se daría la vuelta. Observó como se iba, sin intentar deterna.

Había muchas razones para odiar a Neliel, pero la peor de todas, era, sin duda, que en el fondo no podía odiarla.

* * *


End file.
